Hot In Here
by jacefacexx
Summary: AKUROKU AU As Roxas pondered about his life in a very small, cramped sauna, he didn’t believe that any good would come of this. He never expected to be proven wrong, but for Roxas, this definitely changed things.
1. When You Can't Breathe

I'm so happy that I'm rewriting this story, and we'll see how you like the rewritten version :)

"Talking."

'_Thinking_.'

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

As mist swirled in front of Roxas, his mind felt a bit numbed, or maybe not so much because there was a certain redhead in the room with him. Sitting close to him, half naked, and utterly desirable. When life sticks you in a small, tight room, with the person that you love more than anything you've ever known, but you are completely unable to tell them how you feel… Well, life tends to be a bitch that way.

How Roxas ever got himself into this situation was beyond him. He was just spending the day with Axel and the rest of their friends off on vacation, staying at the Highwind Hotel. Their days consisted of chilling by the pool, being yelled at by the cleaning ladies for running in the halls, racing in the elevators in which Roxas took the stairs and beat them all somehow. You know, normal friend stuff. Next thing he knew Roxas was inside the sauna room with Axel.

Honestly, what gives?

And Roxas had tried getting out, but he was threatened with dark promises of blackmail if he'd leave. Or more specifically, _"Take one step with his white boy foot out of this sauna,"_ Axel himself declared, and settled himself down on the top bench with a full-blown smirk on his lips.

So Roxas was stuck in this sweltering room, his perspiration gathering in little beads over his arms and legs. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable; he honestly loved the heat to death. It was just being this close to Axel, well physically at least, made him restless. The electricity that was constantly running through his veins when he was around Axel was incredible, and it seemed to be amplified in this little room.

It wasn't exactly fun, but Roxas would take it. He was Axel's best friend; he knew basically everything there was to know about the guy. Like that Axel is 6 foot 5, lanky but built body, and even to this day sleeps with a stuffed llama named Muffins. But hey, that's what happens when you grow up as childhood friends.

Roxas glanced over at Axel.

The redhead was laid across the top bench with his towel propped underneath his wild red spikes, his bathing suit riding below his pale white waist a bit. Axel had some beads of sweat strewn across his forehead and his tattoos under his eyes looked quite... sexy. Roxas was never sure why Axel had gotten the tattoos though. He assumed it was just some right of passage Axel delved into when he turned 18 (he was now 21), not unusual.

Axel looked like he was comfortable though; Roxas supposed he didn't feel the electricity like he certainly did. The blond sighed and closed his eyes. He was in love with the guy, but that didn't ensure that Axel liked him back.

Roxas had "come out of the closet" last year, officially on his 18th birthday. He had been denying it for years, not understanding just what it was he felt for Axel. So in a cheesy sense Roxas had come out of the closet _for_ Axel. But to be painfully honest, nothing had changed in their friendship. Except now Axel tried to hook him up with other guys instead of girls. Like that one date he had, with Seifer, and he… well, that's another story, for another lifetime.

So Roxas had come out of the closet, he was being true to himself, and all his friends were supportive, and didn't demean him in the least. It was his choice to be who he wanted to be, and his friends were going to stick by his side for whatever path he'd choose.

The only person he'd told everything to, including his problem of loving Axel, was his sister Naminé. They had an extraordinarily close sibling bond. Roxas was protective of his 'baby' sister, and Naminé was the emotional mouthpiece for the both of them. Roxas was never good with saying what he really felt on the inside. The compulsion to just say how he felt seemed to skip his genes.

Naminé was supportive of Roxas; she thought that Axel would be perfect for him. How they're so very alike, yet different in some ways.

Like how Axel was definitely straightforward and attentive, and Roxas was more reserved and attentive to those he knew best. How Axel always seemed to know what to say at just the right time, and Roxas sometimes struggled for the words he needed to say.

She had told him that they complimented each other, they went together perfectly. Roxas didn't know _what_ to think. He only knew that he loved Axel, and that wasn't going to be changing anytime soon in his eyes. No one he ever met had the same flawless charisma that Axel had; no one had the same pull for Roxas like Axel. There was no one for him except that redhead.

So as fate would have it, when they had checked into their rooms upon arriving at the hotel, the roommate pairing began. But Roxas didn't have to worry about finding a roommate. As soon as Riku had gotten all the room keys Axel deftly plucked the first card from his fingers and pulled away quickly as everyone else trampled over Riku to get a key.

Axel chuckled and looked at Roxas, his eyes seeming to shine with excitement, who couldn't help but laugh back.

"Roomies?" Axel asked the blond, holding the card in front of him. Roxas shook his head in exasperation and grinned.

"You know it."

Because they had been friends basically all their life, sharing a master suite in a hotel wasn't a hard thing. It was almost too easy for them. They each came and went as they pleased, which wasn't a problem because Axel pulled Roxas everywhere anyways. But there _was_ a problem that Roxas found too hard to overlook.

The bed situation.

As a master suite, there was a master bedroom. In said master bedroom, there was _one_ king sized bed. Should've been no big deal right? Well, Roxas saw it as his own personal demise.

Life really got a kick out of Roxas' misery it seemed.

So by the third night of their vacation, Roxas had taken a liking to the couch that was in the semi-living room area. It was soft and comfortable, which was more than what Roxas was hoping for. He didn't bring up the subject of himself sleeping on the couch, instead of the bed, so Axel didn't push Roxas for any reasoning. Another reason of why it was so easy to be around Axel.

But that didn't mean that Roxas slipped up, keeping his façade that he didn't like Axel anymore than as a friend. If Axel had minded, he didn't mention anything to Roxas.

It was the first night at the hotel. Axel and Roxas had already unpacked all their things and Axel had gone into the master bathroom to take a shower. Roxas was innocently sitting on the couch, clipping through the channels like the wind, he knew if there was something he wanted to watch that was on, he'd find it. But it didn't seem like there was anything that peaked his interest.

That was until Axel reentered the room.

Unknowingly Roxas turned around to ask the redhead what he wanted to watch. Needless to say Axel was dressing in nothing more than his favorite pair of navy blue sweat pants, which were riding low on his hips.

Roxas nearly died. Figuratively, of course.

His blue eyes scanned slowly from his waist and lustfully over the expanse of Axel's white skin, his chest... until their eyes finally met. And _never_ before had he been so embarrassed, _ever_ in his _life_. Roxas easily recalled the uncomfortable conversion they had next.

**Flashback**

_Roxas whipped back around, wishing that the couch would simply eat him alive right then. His face was plastered with a brilliant red, which hung shamefully in his hands, which was clearly visible to Axel, who smirked slyly, pleased by how he had made his favorite little blonde react. _

_"Roxas, were you just-" Axel started to ask until Roxas cut him off swiftly._

_"A-asking you want you wanted t-to watch," Roxas stuttered out quickly. His eyes were clenched shut, just waiting for Axel to yell at him or something, waiting for the judgment._

_"_Really_?" Axel questioned, his smirk growing as he closed in around Roxas on the couch. "I could've _sworn_ you were just checking me out." Axel leaned over the back of the couch, very close to Roxas, breathing lightly on his neck. Roxas shivered as this all happened._

_'Why? Oh, why _me_?' he thought desperately. He had to come up with something quick, something smart and witty, and something that Axel would expect._

_"Your eyesight must be as bad as your hair then." Axel snorted and resisted the urge to put Roxas in a headlock, like he would anyone else that offended his hair. He mentally sighed and pulled away from Roxas, ruffling his hair good-naturedly._

**End**

Roxas blushed fiercely again remembering the scene. He opened his eyes to see if Axel was still lying down with his eyes _closed_, and he surely was. The blond fought to control the blush covering his face, stuffing the feeling of embarrassment deep inside him.

He leaned back against the wall behind him, staring listlessly at the ceiling. Everything seemed so hopeless. If Axel liked him back, surely he would've said something by now to him. And this waiting was unquestionably driving Roxas slowly insane. It wasn't right, and it _sure_ as hell wasn't fair to be subjected to the torment he was.

And Roxas just couldn't come right out and ask his best friend of 19 years whether he may or may not like him too.

No. Just _no_.

And don't the greatest things in life tend to interrupt at the worst moments too? Because right now, Roxas had an overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom. As in it felt as though if he moved too quickly, his bladder would surely _explode_. And nobody wants that.

Mentally he cursed the fates messing with his life and sighed.

Roxas shifted, and apparently for his bladder it was much too sudden of a movement, because he winced as he felt his muscles clench. So instead he took to sliding slowly towards Axel on the bench. It was something that didn't require too much effort on Roxas' part and pleased his bladder as well. But his stomach clenched this time for a different reason.

"Axel," he whispered. He stopped when he was leaning over Axel's head. "Axel, wake up…"

* * *

Oh my! Seriously, I can't wait for all this to be done! I'm not quite sure when I'll have the next chapter done, but I'll try getting it done as soon as I can :D

_is are you being srsly srs? (read&review&thanks),  
Peachi Bunni_


	2. When You Can't Find Your Lungs

Finally, onto the next chapter!!

"Talking."

'_Thinking_.' or '_noises'_

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

_**Last Chapter…**_

_Mentally he cursed the fates messing with his life and sighed._

_Then Roxas shifted, and apparently for his bladder it was much too sudden of a movement, because he winced as he felt his muscles clench. So instead he took to sliding slowly towards Axel on the bench. It was something that didn't require too much effort on Roxas' part and pleased his bladder as well. But his stomach clenched this time for a different reason._

"_Axel," he whispered. He stopped when he was leaning over Axel's head. "Axel, wake up…"_

_**Now On With The Chapter…**_

The blond hesitated as he hovered closer to his friend. Sure he needed to desperately go to the bathroom and everything, but he didn't want to bother Axel to just go to the bathroom. Roxas sighed and knew that whether he liked it or not, he was going to end up waking Axel. That's when a smirk grew on his face and he held in a laugh. At first it seemed like an incredibly stupid idea, but the more he thought about it, that much more he was determined to carry it out.

Roxas stretched his fingers out, and held them over Axel's face.

"Axel? You awake?" he asked first, making sure Axel was asleep. When he recieved no notion that Axel was awake, he moved in.

_Poke_

The first poke was into Axels cheek. Said redhead didn't wince or twitch his face, which gave Roxas a greater incentive to continue to poke his friend.

"Axel, stupid, wake up." Again, Axel didn't twitch much, and Roxas found the smirk on his face continueing to grow as he formulated a very evil plan in the depths of his mind. Roxas leaned over Axel's face, hovering a foot or so over him, kneeling so he could accomplish his evil plan better.

"_Axel~_," He cooed, his breath unintentionally brushing over Axel's face, "Sweetie, wake up." Axel's face twitched but nothing else. And it twitched because, oh, _just_ for the little fact that Axel was indeed awake. He had been the entire time, just with his eyes closed enjoying the sauna. But when Roxas thought that he had fallen asleep... Well, this was turning out to be interesting. And it took a lot for Axel not to laugh at Roxas' voice. Honestly, he sounded like a mom trying to get her child up. The redhead smirked internally.

"Nooo Roxy," He sleepily moaned, "Come back to bed." His smirking was almost ready to burst and he thought, _'What are you gonna do know blondie?'_

Well, it was needless to say that Roxas was stunned. He was confused. No, he was much more than that, he was absolutely confounded. It didn't make sense as to why Axel had said _his_ name, telling him to come back to _bed_. It really didn't help in the next moment when Roxas' imagination went wild with ideas and he flinched as they became very graphic. Roxas let out a strangled groan and Axel almost lost his cover when he almost became overcome with laughter. Instead he thought of another step further he could take it.

"_Roxas_," He absolutely _moaned_ with pleasure. Not very loud albeit, but it was enough that Roxas heard it. And enough that Roxas turned the shade of a ripened tomato. Axel felt very proud of himself, and deemed that it was time for him to 'wake up.' Axel moved his shoulders, stretching them a bit, and craned his neck. Fluttering his eyes open gracefully as he woke up, he put on a mask of confusion when he looked at Roxas, who was still hovering over him.

"'lo Roxas," Axel murmured, voice deep and intentionally sultry. He smirked a little as he saw Roxas' face increase in redness. And he snorted slightly as Roxas let out a strangled groaning noise, then lost his balance. Roxas didn't fall very far, just backwards onto his butt with a little "Ooph!" Axel couldn't help but laugh harder as Roxas shot a glare at him, or maybe it was more like daggers, but he decided it didn't matter.

"Something the matter Roxas?" He then asked, still chuckling as he sat up and faced the blond. It pleased the redhead greatly that Roxas was now pouting and completely red in the face, it couldn't have made his day any better than it was currently. Roxas was working his jaw, like he was trying to say something, get something out, but a look of confusion would then appear on his face and his jaw would close again. Everytime it opened and closed it came with a nearly silent _pop_. Axel had a hard time keeping his composure. Finally Roxas found something to say.

"What w-were you... I-I just..."

And then again maybe not.

As for Roxas, his thoughts were more or less completely scrambled around, like eggs. So thus, his speaking ability was around the same state. Out of anyone, _ESPECIALLY_ Axel, moaning his name, it just had to be a joke... right? Some horrible, terrible, ill-conceived joke right?! As he was trying to work out the possibilities and complications in his head, Roxas also worked on fighting his blush down that he could feel searing across his face.

"Is something wrong Rox?" Axel asked after a couple minutes, Roxas still not having said anything. Well, anything coherent that is.

And Roxas just looked at him. Still not saying anything, just looking at him. He looked like he was staring at a puzzle, trying to figure out where the pieces go. The longer he just looked at Axel, the more conflicted the look on his face become. First it was uncertain, then it became irritated, and then settled into something sad. It wasn't like Roxas, not the Roxas he knew. He had never seen that look on the blonds face. It looked terrible, something that belonged on the face of a heartbroken lover, not Roxas. Not the one he cared about.

"Roxas," Axel began, and reached out to touch Roxas' shoulder but the blond pulled away before his fingers touched him and stood up.

"I'm going back to the room, later," Roxas muttered, shaking his head. _'It doesn't matter,'_ he thought, _'It doesn't matter whether I care for him or not... It'd just never work out.'_ And Roxas had to struggle to maintain his composure as a wave of despair hit him. Tossing his towel over his shoulder he muttered, "Have fun." Then he glanced at Axel for a moment, as Axel was watching him carefully.

The typical smile that was always on the redhead's face was replaced with a small frown and a look of concern. Axel didn't look very happy, but Roxas wasn't in the mood to talk about it, and he doubted that Axel was either. Maybe Axel would tell him what he needed to know when he was ready. He honestly couldn't say what was going to happen between him and Axel now. Roxas couldn't go on forever ignoring the fact that he had fallen in love with his best friend. And all of this, all that just happened, it felt like Axel was making a joke of it. So he looked away and walked out of the sauna without a glance back.

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his fire-colored hair.

_'Well that could have gone better.'_

**-Later That Day**-

One yelling cry came from room 210. A few seconds later another could be heard followed by a resounding '_thump_' against a door. Like something was being thrown and making contact with something. So as could be figured, Roxas was not a happy camper.

There he was, sitting in the middle of the bed in the master suite, sitting among all the pillows like they were a collection of stuffed animals. Roxas huffed angrily and growled as he grabbed another pillow. Blue eyes narrowed as he studied the pillow. It was red, like nearly everything else was in the room. All of it was some shade of red and it all reminded Roxas of one thing.

_'That stupid,'_

He pulled his arm back. Fingers digging into the material.

_'Flaming,'_

Further back.

_'Sexy,'_

Loaded, locked on and ready to fire.

_'Axel!'_

Roxas growl turned into another cry as he let the pillow fly across the room, hitting the door dead center. It fell to the floor joining other unlucky pillows in a heap. He flopped backwards into the bed, enveloping himself in the pillows and many blankets. His hair got a bit in his eyes, but he really didn't care all that much. He thought that he should care about how he just left Axel, without so much as telling the redhead about any one thing that was bothering him. Roxas couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it though.

Roxas basked in the silence for while, his fingers crushing the material between his digits to distract himself. What he really needed was to straighten out his mind. He really needed to get his priorities in order. Roxas had to understand and figure out what he was supposed to do from here. He _really_ needed this alone time.

But apparently, some higher force decided to settle for something different.

"Hey Roxy," Roxas could almost hear the smirk on Axel's face, "What's crackin?" The blonde buried his head into a pillow and openly groaned. 'I hope whoever is up there is having a damn good laugh right about now!' Roxas angrily thought.

And believe me, they were.

* * *

Oh, I love pillows :D

_roxy just loooves pillows too :3 (read&review&thanks),  
__Peachi Bunni_


	3. When Things Are Missing

Wanted to fix a thing or two pointed out to me by a reviewer. Thank youuu :3

"Talking."

'_Thinking_.' or '_noises'_

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

_**Last Chapter…**_

_Roxas basked in the silence for while, his fingers crushing the material between his digits to distract himself. What he really needed was to straighten out his mind. He really needed to get his priorities in order. Roxas had to understand and figure out what he was supposed to do from here. He really needed this alone time._

_But apparently, some higher force decided to settle for something different._

_"Hey Roxy," Roxas could almost hear the smirk on Axel's face, "What's crackin?" The blonde buried his head into a pillow and openly groaned. 'I hope whoever is up there is having a damn good laugh right about now!' Roxas angrily thought._

_And believe me, they were._

_**Now On With The Chapter…**_

Roxas wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep. All that he remembered, for the most part, was trying to find hard/sharp/pointy objects around the hotel room that he could chuck at Axel. The last item that he could remember getting a hold on was… books, right after the coffee maker. Such said device, idiotically named the _Turbo Coffee 9000_, was heavy but completely worth it to throw. It left a very nice dent in the wall, but missed its true target, which had both pleased and disappointed Roxas at the same time. Then he got to thinking about damages, and then the costs of such, and it made him a little worried. So he ordered Axel, who was using the couch as a shield, to help him move the small bookshelf in front of the dent. It worked... And then Roxas grabbed a book at random from the shelves and chucked it at Axel. Who evaded it and ran from the room.

Then he remembered walking into the master bedroom, crawling up into the mass of pillows and then... Nothing. Which must have been the point where he had fallen asleep.

Now that he was awake, though, he didn't really feel anything. Emotionally that was. He felt empty to a point, but mostly he felt terribly sad. He snuggled further into the pillows, hugging one to his chest, and was thankful for the silence he finally was getting. He sighed deeply. Roxas really didn't want to dwell on the fact that Axel probably didn't feel for Roxas how Roxas felt for the redhead. And after last nights barrage of dangerous items upon said friend... He sighed again, suddenly jolting as he heard his phone go off, the ring tone clearly singing out from a pocket in his pants.

_There's no way you can leave now in the night  
And I don't want to believe now that you might  
__Go, no  
So open your eyes, open your eyes  
I need you wide awake now  
Come on get up, come on get up  
Cos I'm having a breakdown  
Show me your love, show me your love  
Tell me that you'll never leave me_

_Cover my ears, cover my eyes  
Don't tell me the bad news  
I'll go for years, wondering why  
Was there something I could do?  
That's not right, that's not true  
Tonight is a bad dream_

He knew the song, he loved the song. Bad Dream by Ben's Brother. It was a good. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Every time he heard it, it reminded him of Axel, and thus he had mad it Axel's ring tone. It reminded him of how badly he wanted to be cared for by him, loved by him as more than just a friend. It reminded him how much, or rather how little, of a chance for that to ever happen. It reminded him that he was alone.

Tears fell from beneath his closed eyes and he heaved breathy sobs into the pillow. Roxas' chest gave another unhealthy pitch and he pulled his arms tighter around the pillow, tighter around his chest. It felt as though if he didn't he was going to fall apart into pieces. He pressed his face into to pillow as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Roxas?" A voice called gently. Roxas wasn't startled, he had figured when he didn't answer his cell phone that the redhead would check on him. He knew Axel too well. Said redhead walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down hesitantly. There was a moments silence before Axel broke the silence, "Rox? Are.... are you okay?" At first Axel had called Roxas' cell; He didn't feel like intruding on the blond, but when heard the ring of it, and there was no answer, he felt like he should talk to him face to face instead.

"...Fine…l-leave…" The muffled and strangled reply came. What Roxas had tried to say was '_I'm fine, could you leave please?_' but things don't always work out the way we want them to. He kept his face buried in the pillow and tried to control his breathing and his tears again, which were threatening to spill over any second.

"Roxas." The tone Axel used made him sound like a scolding parent. Roxas could almost _hear_ the frown appear on his face. "You are _not_ fine and I'm _not _going to leave until you give me an explanation." The emphasis was clearly made, and he was going to stick to it. Axel's green eyes narrowed as he saw Roxas shake his head that was still buried in the pillow. He opened his mouth to argue but Roxas beat him to it.

"Please Axel." Roxas lifted his face from the pillow, but he didn't really look at anything, he only looked at nothing. His voice was quiet and soft, filled with desperation. "Just leave me alone this morning," '_And let me fix myself,_' He added as an after-thought.

Axel sat there in quiet surprise. He had never heard Roxas in... _pain _like this. Never in his life of knowing the kid from when he was just barely born. They had first met when Roxas was 3 years-old and Axel was 6. Everyday that they were together, which was nearly everyday, Roxas was always tottering after Axel like a lost puppy. Always there sharing a laugh with the redhead. Always chipper and happy, always smiling and trusting, always loving. But this was just… dead wrong.

Axel began to reach his pale hand towards Roxas to console him, but he stopped himself. Roxas obviously wanted to be alone. Axel stood, albeit reluctantly, off the bed and made his way slowly out of the room. With a hand on the door-frame to the room, he stopped and glanced for a moment at his best friend.

A single watery tear ran down Roxas' face. And Axel saw it before he closed the door.

**-Later-**

"Axel what's going- oh my god what _happened _to you!?" Kairi raised her voice when she saw Axel sitting in a chair in the lounge of the hotel. He was just sitting there, looking off into nothing. And in her opinion, he looked like he was hit a bus… then a steamroller, followed by a procession of elephants, 2 rhinos, and a chocobo. His hair wasn't as spiky as usual, and his green eyes were rimmed with red. He had been crying, but why she didn't know.

She continued to stare at Axel, quite openly too. His clothes were wrinkled heavily worn, obviously he hadn't changed clothes from the night before. The white tank and black dress shirt he had on should've looked great, but his face was filled with such despair it looked like his clothes were trying to match his emotions instead. She frowned and walked over to him, settling herself in a chair next to him.

"Axel?"

"Huh?" Axel suddenly realized that Kairi was sitting a couple feet away from him, he didn't notice her until now. Her hair was pulled back by a hair clip that glittered in the few rays of sun that shone through the blinds in the lounge, and she was dressed in a bathing suit. Obviously she had been swimming. "Oh, hey Kairi."

"Don't 'Oh hey Kairi' me bub!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, "What in hell happened to you?" Her eyes bore into Axel's own green ones. He mentally debated on telling her. He really, honestly wanted to tell her about everything that had happened and the whole situation with Roxas now and how he just didn't know what to do now… Axel wondered if she would be able to understand.

But he _needed_ someone to understand. With a sigh he gave in.

"Kairi, this may be hard for you to believe but... I'm in love with Roxas."

**-Roxas-**

Around a half hour after Axel had left their hotel room, Roxas was still laying on the bed curled up, still hugging the pillow. If Axel and he were just friends, if Roxas had been able to keep his emotions down, Axel would still be in the room, heckling him and saying something like, _"I know you might feel something for the pillow Rox, but I don't think it feels the same way."_ And then they both would've laughed and Roxas probably would have lobbed the pillow at the redhead. He sniffled and held the thought with disregard, because right now things weren't "okay" between them. Roxas discarded the tear soaked pillow and crawled off the bed towards the bathroom that was attached to the room. He reached out with his pale hand and took hold of the silver doorknob. Swinging it open and shut, he locked the door behind him with a resounding '_click'_.

Roxas sighed, the tears still streaming down his face, and mutely looked around the bathroom. It was _grand_. The tub was a marble crème color with gold tapered faucets, the curve of the tub sloping towards the drain. There was a marvelous mirror over a marble counter, along with a sink that had the similar gold faucets and a pile of neatly folded towels for the bath next to it. The cabinets below the sink held cleaning supplies, extra towels, toilet paper, and other essentials.

But the only thing that Roxas paid attention to was the mirror. He walked at a painfully slow pace, feeling drained and heavy, until he stood in front of the glass. Blue eyes glanced at his visage in the glass and he blanched at what he saw. His already pale face looked even paler, cheeks streaked with dried tears, dark circles under his eyes making him look like a drug addict, and his normally spiky hair was smashed and only a few brave spikes stood up. Arms felt heavy as he rolled his shoulders, trying to make himself feel better. But _he_ felt heavy, and it wasn't his thoughts that were doing this to him.

He didn't feel very strong, he felt fragile, _weak._ For the past couple of days his eating habits had been nearly down to nothing coming into his system. He couldn't say that he'd been depressed, he hadn't been crying before yesterday, and the whole time the vacation had been blissful. But since the Axel-clad-only-in-his-boxers incident... Roxas had tried to be on his guard and stop himself from slipping again. And he also took his alone time to ponder what Axel might do with his future after the novelty of his teenage years ran out and he was reading to become that adult that all parents wish for their child to become. Move out, own a successful business, get a girlfriend, fiancee, married, have 137 and 1/2 kids, a dog, and a house with a white picket fence around it. That was typically when Roxas would lose his appetite all over again.

Not eating food wasn't healthy, all his friends, teachers, and parents always told him. But he honestly couldn't help it. He didn't feel hungry and with all those debilitating thoughts running through his skull like water, who would be? In the mirror he took a look at his covered stomach and chest wondering what it looked like. Were his ribs starting to show through? He didn't know himself. He hadn't eaten yesterday, nor the day before, before then he had reduced his intake to a snack or unsatisfying meal a day, and he doubted that he would feel the urge to feed himself today either.

'_I look like a freaking train wreck… I wonder if Axel-' _Roxas stopped himself in mid-thought and tried to think about something else. Axel was the reason why he felt himself going to pieces. He wanted to clear his head for a while and try to get back on track, for however long that would last. And thinking about Axel wasn't likely to help the case.

Roxas glanced at the tub behind himself in the mirror. He turned around and leaned against the counter. He just stared at the bath as though it would come to life any second. Grabbing a towel from the counter, Roxas sauntered over to the tub and set the towel on the floor beside it. Fiddling with the faucets, steaming hot water started to pour into the tub. Roxas reached over on the other side of the tub and grabbed a bubble bath bottle.

Not really bothering to see what fragrance it was, he uncapped the bottle and squeezed the bottle for a couple seconds before he decided how much was enough. His only concern was that he felt like he had to get clean. Quickly he tipped the bottle back up and clicked the lid shut. Carelessly he leaned over the filling tub to put the bottle back on the small shelf.

Suddenly Roxas slipped a bit, the hand that was holding most of his weight steady slipping on the marble. He quickly grabbed the ledge of the small shelf to catch himself. Roxas took an unsteady breath. The blond was fairly certain that if he hadn't caught himself, he would have fallen face first into the marble, and it was most likely he would have gained a broken nose, if not worse. Like accidentally knocking himself out and drowning.

"Today is _not _my day," he muttered. Shaking, Roxas pushed with his right hand, the safe hand, and pushed himself away from the tub. He took a breath to settle his racing heart, as he turned the water faucets off, and then he started to strip down. Shirt, pants, and boxers; all thrown to the floor without much care.

So there he stood, in all his birthday suit glory, and stuck a pale foot into the foaming water, testing it out. The water was piping hot and burned his foot a bit, but after a couple of moments it felt amazing. Slowly Roxas stepped in the tub with the other foot and lowered himself into the water. It took his body a while to get used to the scalding water, but eventually he was able to lean back into the sloping curve of the tub. Roxas could feel all the thoughts that had been ebbing at him slowly sink away. His pain, his troubles, felt like they were floating away. As he lay there, he could feel his breathing start to come a little easier and his heart didn't feel so heavy.

With his clean mood and his troubles lifted for the time being he began to hum. After a while that humming started into a murmur and then into an actual song. His voice became even and smooth, much like the marble tub he was in, and he began to sing louder with a little more confidence. Or insanity.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came!"

Roxas had gotten louder as he continued singing, his voice getting deeper, as he neared the end of the song. He found that he really didn't care that by the last line of the song he was belting the words out, not caring whom or what heard him. Roxas smiled to himself as he finished. It had been a while since he had been able to sing like that. He was out of practice.

Back in the quiet again, he went through the lyrics in his head. Roxas never listened to music without a cause. Every song he listened to had some kind of meaning to him. _'"I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness,"'_ Roxas thought,_ 'Well I was pretty bitter yesterday... And moody... And definitely in the let's-chuck-objects-at-Axel-mood. But I think Axel will forgive me for that... "He will admit to everything or he'll just say he's not the same"? ...Well that's depressing. That would mean he doesn't care for me the same as I do... Damn it. "Grant him one last choice"... Oh fuck. Don't tell me... yeah, I think I've royally screwed things up.'_ Roxas groaned aloud as he came to his conclusion.

Hastily Roxas clambered out of the tub, pulling the chain attached to the drain plug so hard that it almost snapped, and wrapped the towel he had lain beside the tub around his waist. Hissing in pain as he stepped on his belt buckle, he half sprinted into the bedroom and dove at his duffel bag. Roxas' mind felt like it was traveling a thousand miles a minute, trying to figure out how and where to find Axel, what to say to him, and how exactly to beg for his forgiveness.

As he undid the main zipper to his bag, pulling out a fresh black long-sleeved shirt, a tan pair of pants, and a pair of boxers, the room gave a nasty lurch and his vision turned blurry for a second. Roxas couldn't bring himself to worry about it, just as long as he kept himself moving. He stepped into his boxers so quickly that he almost tore them, and his pants followed like the wind afterwards. Roxas grabbed the shirt and ran out of the room into the living room like he was on fire. All that was missing was the yelling.

For a moment as he passed the couch his heartbeat gave an enormous lurch inside his chest and Roxas' breath gusted out of his lungs. He slid to a stop and pressed his hand tight against his chest. '_What in the-'_ he began thinking to himself when his chest gave for the second time the same nasty lurching movement, and he felt his legs go numb. He let out a cry as he fell on the carpet to his knees, throwing his arms in front of himself to stop his face from joining the lower half of his body.

'_This isn't good! I've got to go find Axel and… oh shit.' _Black spots starting dancing around in his vision, his blue eyes blurring and closing as he tried to gasp in air through his constricted airways. Arms began to shake and his lungs burned as his body began to shut down. Everything felt like it was going numb and yet it felt like it was tearing away. Roxas would be an idiot to say he wasn't afraid, he was afraid he wouldn't get to apologize to Axel. All he was able to whisper before he passed out cold on the floor was…

"_Axel…_" And only silence was heard after.

* * *

I believe the inspiration has hit. Two chapters in one night? Within a couple hours of each other? YES! Though I'm not sure if this will excuse  
for how long it may take me to do the rest of it... Oh well, I guess we'll just have to see. Oh by the way side, I love **Ben's Brother**.  
And I love **The Fray**. _Completely_. Their music is awesome and meaningful and OH! I love it :)

_Oh noes Roxy, DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!!! D: (read&review&thanks),  
Peachi Bunni_


	4. When Things Are Found

**3/6/09  
**I can't deny it, I am pretty damn ecstatic right now :D I was searching the wonderous Kingdom Hearts Archive's on FanFiction (searching for SoraRiku smut/smex of course) And I crossed this little story by **Minikimii** called **Move**. And ladies and gentlemen I loved it! So next I went to her profile and looked at the other stories she had written. And I'd be damned if there wasn't lovely Seiner, Uchihacest, Akuroku **AND** Soriku. I think that my fangirl was pleasingly, pleasantly shocked. So I spent a lovely 2 hours (or more) reading her little library of stories. I chuckled when I saw that both her and myself have 12 stories posted. And I adore hers so much. So thank you for the inspiration **Minikimii** :) Many thanks.  
**3/9/09**  
And you know, this is just as great! I received the longest review I've ever had before I do believe :D So thanks are in order as well to **Bexmar **for that amazingly happy, up beat, and LONGGG review :D  
**3/25/09**  
Being a Senior is killing me :C So sorry for the long wait!!!

"Talking."

_'Thinking.' or 'noises'_

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

_**Last Chapter…**_

_'This isn't good! I've got to go find Axel and… oh shit.' Black spots starting dancing around in his vision, his blue eyes blurring and closing as he tried to gasp in air through his constricted airways. Arms began to shake and his lungs burned as his body began to shut down. Everything felt like it was going numb and yet it felt like it was tearing away. Roxas would be an idiot to say he wasn't afraid, he was afraid he wouldn't get to apologize to Axel. All he was able to whisper before he passed out cold on the floor was…_

_"Axel…" And only silence was heard after._

_**Now On With The Chapter…**_

"Roxas? Roxas?" Axel called loudly, throwing open the door into their hotel room. His confidence took a boost once had talked everything over with Kairi and she had told him that if he felt that strongly for Roxas, then he should try his hardest to make Roxas his. Silence met his ears as he took a couple steps through the doorway. Just where was Roxas anyhow? Continuing further into the room Axel glanced around. That was when his gaze landed on Roxas. Who was face down on the floor.

"Fuck!" His breath gusted out of his lungs as he lunged forwards and slid towards Roxas, who didn't seem like he was breathing. '_No!'_ Axel though desperately, _'He can't be… bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!!! Just remember everything you learned in Health Class!'_ A grimace graced his face; he never really liked the class though he had learned and remembered, and he forced himself to remember NOW.

"Um…" He murmured aloud quietly, "Tilt the head back and check for a pulse underneath the side of the chin. If the vi-victim," Axel choked on the word, "is breathing there are multiple things you should do. Call emergency medical transportation with 911 and keep by the victims' side until they arrive.

"Take no more than 10 seconds look for chest motion, listen for breath sounds, and feel for the person's breath on your cheek and ear. If the person isn't breathing, normally or at all, begin mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Use the head tilt-chin lift to open the person's airway, pinch the nostrils shut and cover their mouth with your own, making a seal." Axel used two of his fingers and gently tilted Roxas' head back. He reached with his other hand to pinch the blond's nose shut, but he was shaking like a leaf.

"Get a hold of yourself, Axel," he ordered himself, "This is all for Roxas, remember." He shut his eyes for a moment and his shaking stopped within a moment. Axel's green eyes opened, renewed with a blaze of love and determination.

He pinched Roxas' nostrils lightly and placed his mouth over the others, forming a seal. Axel noted that Roxas' lips were amazingly soft, a clean taste hung to them, and Roxas still didn't stir underneath him. Axel gave a first breath, watching to see if the chest rose. And it did, barely. Then he gave the second, which also made the chest rise and fall slightly.

Compressions were next. Axel placed his right hand between the pecks and placed his left over top of it, forming somewhat of an 'X.' He leaned a bit further over Roxas and straightened out his arms, preparing himself. He pressed about an inch down on Roxas' chest, counting in his head quickly, _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7_… Axel stopped when he hit 20 and bent his ear over Roxas' mouth. A small puff of air escaped from his pale lips and then nothing.

Axel repeated the process over again, with more confidence this time. Pinch nose. Cover Roxas' lips with his own. One puff. Two. Rise, fall, rise, and fall. Another rise. Then another fall. Roxas coughed as the air returned to his lungs, feeling like fire was dancing down his throat. He felt the upper half of his body pulled slightly into the air, but his mind was too worn out to bother knowing what it was lifting him. It was focused solely on the air rushing in and out of his lungs…

Axel moved closer to Roxas's shoulders instead of his chest, awkwardly cradling the teen's head into his arms. A slow, steady smile made its way onto his face as he kneeled there, Roxas in his arms, stroking his fingers through the beautiful, soft blond spikes on his head. Axel knew that everything was going to be all right now. It had to for his own sake.

He remained in the same position for a while, listening to Roxas' haggard breathing, caressing his hair. Just staring into the cherubic face, watching as it turned blurry. '_Huh._ _Well what do you know, I'm crying_.' And it was true. Tears ran down his face, his nose dripping onto Roxas' cheeks.

'_It's because I'm hurting myself by doing this. By being so close to him. And not being able to do anything about it anyways. Dammit this sucks._' He sighed and wiped a tear off of Roxas' cheek with his thumb. Axel could feel his heart jump into his throat and grimaced. '_This can't work… There's just no way. I'm too damn scared to tell him how much I care about him. He'd probably be digusted with me. Love... So much more than a friend should._'

"If only I could tell you that I'm in love you Roxas," he whispered to himself. Acid green eyes shut just as blue ones snapped open. Roxas didn't care that his cheeks were wet, he didn't care that he had almost died… well, take that one back, he really did. His life meant something to him, his life meant something to Axel. Did Axel really just say… No, it was just his imagination, a trick. _Right_. Roxas' heart throbbed painfully and his face contorted into pain, his eyes clenched shut, and he couldn't stop the pained groan from leaving his lips. Axel whipped his eyes back open and searched frantically for the pain he had heard in the groan.

"Roxas?!"

"S'alright," Roxas was able to strangle out, the look on his face turning sheepish upon hearing his voice. He looked into Axel's face, analyzing mutely while Axel stared at him. He saw concern and relief flooded in those eyes… and though he couldn't confirm it, a look of love. Roxas would have hit himself for being so idiotic if he had been able to.

"Axel how did-," Roxas started to mutter lightly, seeing as his voice was not working up to it's full potential currently, but Axel had pulled Roxas swiftly against his chest, setting him partially in a sitting position on his lap. One arm wrapped around the blond's waist and the other wrapped around his shoulders. One of Axel's hands settled at the base of his neck, fingers tangling themselves into his locks.

"Roxas?" Said blond winced at how rough Axel's voice sounded. It sounded like he was in pain almost.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up, okay?" Axel's body trembled, as he held Roxas close, with the force of his quiet sobbing. Roxas smiled softly, he owed this to Axel.

"Alright." He wrapped his arms around Axel and laid his chin on Axel's shoulder. Roxas wasn't sure if he would have another chance like this to get so close, so Roxas wanted this to last as long as Axel would allow it. He felt guilty, monstrously so, for putting Axel through so much crap. Axel was too good, more than Roxas felt he deserved. He just wanted Axel to be happy he decided, no matter what it would cost himself.

_Thu-thump, Thu-thump, Thu-thump_

Axel's heartbeat was faster than that of a normal persons. '_Wonder what's got him worked up...' _he thought slowly. Roxaswasn't sure how long they sat like that, just holding on to one another. Everything still felt heavy, his vision hadn't cleared yet and was still fuzzy, any sound he heard was muffled as though he had cotton stuffed in his ears. He was lost in his own thoughts, but Axel pulled him out of his reserve when he started to mumble.

"I almost _lost _you Rox." The pain in Axel's voice was clear, and it set off little stabs of his own. It was strange for Roxas to hear his unasked question be answered. Axel pulled his arms tighter around Roxas, bringing the blond closer to his heart. "You were so _close_… so _damn _close to being gone." Roxas felt more guilt wash through him. If only he had been eating like he should've he wouldn't have almost died. He nestled further against the red head's neck, chuckling internally when Axel hummed in contentment, almost as though he was trying to escape the guilt that was eating him away. Something clicked in Roxas' thoughts.

"So what?" Roxas couldn't stop the words before they spilled from his mouth.

"What?!" Axel growled out, his eyes turning into slants, and his grip tightened slightly on Roxas. It sounded like he was angry now, furious. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows as his mind cleared a bit, the anger making it easier to think. He stated what his mind was thinking at that moment, which may not have been the best thing to say.

"I mean so what if I had died? I mean, I know I've known you forever and been your best friend for a long time, but that's it!" Roxas started feeling hysteria creep in, his voice was colored with it, "Even if I _had _died, it wouldn't have been your fault. It would have been mine because-" Roxas cut his words there, he couldn't bring himself to say the words 'I love you'. He wasn't ready for this. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Axel's anger became nearly tangible.

"There's something that you're leaving out. Tell me." Axel threw the words sharply from his mouth, expressing just how very annoyed he was. His mind was still shaken and reeling from Roxas' words to be nice. He wanted to know why Roxas, his best friend who he had fallen in _love_ with, ended up in the situation he was. And he wanted to know, _now_.

"Be-because..." Roxas felt like it was going to break his heart when he would say the words that would most likely end a friendship that had existed ever since he first met Axel. He couldn't, there wasn't a way to say it without ending this. So maybe he would just give in, never say it, blame something else... But another part of him resisted that choice.

The voice in his mind screamed at him, shrieked. Abruptly furious that he was giving up.

_'This is always what you've wanted hasn't it? Dreamed of? Why can't you tell him that you're in love with him!?'_

_**'Because I'm** **only** **his best friend! I've never been anything more, no matter if that's what I want! That is NO excuse to justify loving him!'**_

_'Maybe it is. Kairi's known Axel for as long as you have and has he ever shown a preference to her, or any other girls for the matter? NO! _YOU'RE_ always the one he's making exceptions for, filling you in on things he wouldn't tell anyone else, always, constantly making time to hang out with! And you know what? You. Love. Him. Too! You love him because of the person he is, for who he's always been!_

'_You just need to realize that it's not wrong for you to love him!'_

Roxas couldn't think of anything to make that could make that statement false in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to agree with it either. The silence was driving Axel crazy.

"Please Roxas." The desperation and anger turned Axel's voice much sharper than he intended. Roxas flinched against Axel's neck. The redhead immediately felt sorry for snapping at the blond. He made his voice softer, filling it with shameless pleading, "Please tell me." Roxas felt miserable, he didn't want to hear or see the revulsion that Axel would surely exude when the truth was told. He closed his eyes.

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"I already think you are for almost-" Axel cut his sentence short but Roxas knew exactly what he meant. He turned his face back onto Axel's shoulder, ildy wondering what was going to happen to their friendship after this. The tears started flowing from his eyes, soaking Axel's shirt. Axel felt his anger deminish as he felt Roxas crying, his body trembled slightly.

"Because I'm in love with you." Roxas mumbled into the fabric, unable to stop himself from sobbing into his friends' shirt. Axel couldn't pick out any words out of the sentence Roxas said. Everything was too muffled by his shirt.

"What'd you say Rox?" Axel asked, imploring with a soft voice again. Axel felt Roxas remove his lips from the redheads shoulder, uncovering his mouth. Roxas answered in a faint whisper.

"_Because I'm in love with you_." Axel froze which Roxas noticed. The blond sighed and closed his eyes. He thought this would happen. Untangling his fingers from behind Axel's back he started to pull away saying, "It's all right if you don't feel the same way, but if could we stay friends-" Roxas found himself cut off by a pair of soft but eager lips meshing against his own and a hand behind his head pulling him closer.

Roxas felt his heart accelerate and thump unevenly in his chest as Axel's other arm wound it's way around his waist and pulled him flush against Axel's chest. Axel also moved the blond's legs until he was basically straddling him. Roxas, unsure where to place his own arms, hesitantly looped them around Axel's neck. He knew he did the right thing when he felt Axel's lips smirk against his. Roxas felt his face flush with heat, but he didn't mind much. He was with the one person he always wanted. The one who would accept him for the very unique person he was. And he was someone who would never take Axel for granted. He would always be there to love him.

His other half... He liked the sound of that very much.

They had to pull apart when their lungs began to burn for air. Their lips parted slowly and Axel breathed lightly over Roxas' face, making him shiver.

"Are you sure about this?" Axel's voice was hesitant, as if waiting for Roxas to say it was all just a joke. He locked his eyes with the blonds blue ones. Roxas smiled and pressed his nose against Axel's.

"Without a doubt." The smile that appeared on his face was cherubic, or that's what Axel thought at least, and he gently tilted his mouth upwards and caught Roxas' lips in a soft motion. The kiss was full of love and devotion, an unspoken promise to always be there and never stop caring.

That's all Roxas ever wanted.

Love.

* * *

Honestly, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!! All the story alerts and reviews and fave's that I've received for this story has honestly been so wonderful, thank you so much! Without you reviewers and stalkers (whom I adore), this wouldn't be anything but another story.

Honestly, feel free to contact me, leave an anonymous review, whatever you please! (Just know any flames shall be doused and reported.) I like knowing what pleases my readers so I'll try and fit in more for the next time. I'll take requests even if you'd like a short little story about a setting/story/plot of you choosing. Just PM me if you'd like :)

_i loveee you too roxy-poo ;D (read&review&thanks),  
Peachi Bunni_


	5. When You Love Someone

Wow. I am sosorry. I moved out of my house and I'm now living with my boyfriend so things have been all jumbled around and just AUGH! So you've deserved this C:

"Talking."

'Phrases or such!'.

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasized Words_

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. DEMYX & ZEXIONpairing this chapter, because I couldn't resist the fangirl inside of me.**

**_Last Chapter..._**

_"Are you sure about this?" Axel's voice was hesitant, as if waiting for Roxas to say it was all just a joke. He locked his eyes with the blonds blue ones. Roxas smiled and pressed his nose against Axel's._

_"Without a doubt." The smile that appeared on his face was cherubic, or that's what Axel thought at least, and he gently tilted his mouth upwards and caught Roxas' lips in a soft motion. The kiss was full of love and devotion, an unspoken promise to always be there and never stop caring._

_That's all Roxas ever wanted._

_Love._

_**Now on with the chapter…**_

Axel nuzzled his face into Roxas' blond hair. It was times like this that most people took for granted, but Axel was going to make sure that he would never miss of second of it. Roxas chuckled quietly, shivers running down his spine because of Axels breath. It felt so _right _to be where he was, with Axel of all people. Who would've ever thought this was going to happen? Not Roxas for damn sure.

The red head shifted his arms, one beneath Roxas' knees, the other supporting his back, and scooped him up bridal style. Roxas squeaked at the sudden movement and threw his arms around Axel's neck as the man starting walking towards the door of their hotel room.

"Uhm... Axel... Where are we going?"

"Downstairs." He huffed, getting a better hold on Roxas.

"What? Why!" Roxas was not up for going anywhere, especially where other people were going to be present. It's not that Roxas was a shy person, there's no way that someone could call him that legitimately. It's just that Roxas did _not_feel like going anywhere. Uhm hello? If you take someone not in the mood to be with other people, and shove them into a group of people, that is just like asking to get punched in the face. So apparently to Axel, near-death experiences mean, 'OH YES, TAKE ME TO THE PEOPLE!!!'.

"Because," Axel stated sharply. He blew away some of the hair in his face and stepped out into the hallway. Roxas opened his mouth to retort but when he looked at Axel's face he froze. His jaw was clenched tight, eyes piercing dark and narrowed slightly. He looked downright furious. Obviously Roxas had messed up... Again.

"... I... I'm sorry…" Roxas whispered and tucked his chin against his chest, clenching his eyes shut. Why couldn't he get anything right? Apparently he was meant to mess up time and time again. One wring thing followed by another and another and another. His eyes started watering as he tried to stop himself from crying. Apparently he wasn't meant to be strong either. A hot tear slid down his cheek, followed by countless others. Even though his crying was silent, he couldn't hide his body from shaking from his silent sobs.

"Roxas," Axel sighed, feeling more guilty with each passing moment, "please don't cry." He stared down at the blond head he was carrying, a grimace appearing when Roxas wouldn't look up at him. He stopped walking, waiting for Roxas to look at him, but the blond still had his head tucked against his chest, hiding his eyes. The grimace grew deeper on his face.

"Look." Roxas sniffled and glanced up at him. Another tear ran down his cheek and and fell from his chin, his eyes beginning to turn slightly red. Axel flinched at the devastated look that he saw on Roxas. He needed to get better at this.

"Roxas, I'm the only one who is allowed to be sorry here. I shouldn't have bit at you like that," Axel tilted his head down and pressed his lips to Roxas'. He smiled slightly, trying to get his blond to smile again. Roxas smiled a second before it slid off his face and settled into a line. Axel never broke his gaze with Roxas, resting his face even with Roxas, letting their noses touch. Roxas sniffled.

"It's a-alright, you-"

"Only made you cry," Axel stated with self-loathing, wincing slightly when Roxas looked away. "It's _not_ alright. If I love you as much as I know I do, I shouldn't do anything to hurt you. And here I am making you cry. But…" he trailed off.

"But?" Roxas raised his blue eyes again to meet the brilliant green of Axel's.

"I'm going to make up for it. For everything. So..." Axel started up his walking again, noticing the fear that became apparent in Roxas' eyes. "You are not going to keep moping, and I'm going to make this a better like for the both of us. And we're going to start with something simple." He paused in front of a pair of elevator doors to press the button to call an elevator. When he took a step back Roxas had raised a lone eyebrow in question.

Axel laughed and stepped into the elevator.

"We're eating breakfast, together."

* * *

After they had gotten into the elevator Axel realized that Roxas was pointedly ignoring him. Roxas refused to look at Axel and was pouting at his feet instead, which were lacking shoes at the moment. He sighed and leaned against the back wall of the elevator. The redhead leaned his head back and began to stare at the light panel above them instead, which flickered every 3.5 seconds... Not that he was keeping track or anything. If Roxas wasn't gong to look at him, well then let him be emo then. The light flickered again as it passed the 9th floor. Only 8 more to go in silence. Oh joy.

But he stopped his mental sarcasm when he heard something. Roxas whimpered. It wasn't very loud, but it was definitely a whimper. He stole a glance down at the kid and noticed he wasn't glaring at his feet anymore (which Axel didn't know why he was in the first place) but he had his head tucked into his chest again, and whimpered pitifully when they passed the 8th floor and the elevator shuddered.

Axel sighed and hitched Roxas further up in his arms. The blond pressed his head into Axel's chest, tightening his grip around Axel's neck, which almost seemed impossible right now.

"Hey Rox," Axel whispered as he set his cheek on top of the said boys head.

"Mmm?" Roxas shivered when he felt Axel's breath ghost over the top of his head.

"Don't you like elevators?" His answer was a cross between a "no" and a whimper. "There's nothing wrong with elevators Rox."

"Like hell there isn't. We could get stuck here and NO one would know. The music in elevators ALWAYS suck. And oh yeah, what if the cable would happen to _break_?" Roxas whispered out harshly, his voice constricted with fear. Axel silenced his chuckle, but he was sure that Roxas could feel it because the blond frowned. He pressed his lips against Roxas' temple and spoke.

"Well... We'd go together at least." Roxas closed his eyes and loosened his hold on Axel a bit. Feeling the lips press once more against his skin, then Axel's cheek resting again on his head.

"That'd be all right I guess," He whispered. Axel hummed deeply in his throat, reverberating. Roxas closed his eyes as he lay there in Axels' arms. A peaceful calm lulling his emotions and clearing his mind, for the moment.

The elevator continued to ding softly as they passed each floor by. Axel shifted Roxas a bit in his arms; they were almost at the first floor now. The weary blond slid his eyes open slowly, feeling now the weight of his exhaustion hitting him. Roxas stared at nothing in particular with disdain. He felt heavy like lead, his entire body numb. All he really felt was Axel's heartbeat in his chest as he held him and both of their own breathing, Roxas matching his in time with Axel's.

"Roxas?"

Axel's words snapped Roxas out of his revere. They were in the hotel restaurant already, sitting in one of the many booths splayed across the edges of the room. From where they were they could see into the lobby. Roxas was surprised they were in the restaurant, it was a complete blank in his head how they got here. Axel's green eyes were glued to the blond. He pressed his hand to Roxas' forehead. To Roxas it felt like ice against his skin, it felt wonderful.

"Shit Rox," Axel hissed quietly, his eyes narrowing, "You're burning up." Roxas opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off; a voice pitched across the nearly empty room towards them. It was Demyx.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled slash sung, moving between the tables and chairs placed about the room with alacrity, almost giving the illusion that he was dancing. His blond hair bobbed with his movements of sidestepping the chairs. A bright, dorky smile plastered itself to his face. Axel held a finger up to his mouth, shushing him silently. Demyx's blue eyes widened when he saw Roxas, face red and slightly shining with sweat. He groaned slightly and slid into the seat across from the two.

"Oh man guys, what happened?" Demyx worked to keep his voice down, and leaned across the table slightly.

"Well, Roxas here wasn't eating, and I found him passed out in our room. And right _now _he's burning up with a fever, most likely he caught something because his immune system was down." Axel switched his look from Demyx and back to Roxas, who was pouting. "That _is _what happened Roxas, don't be stubborn." The blond just silently glared at the redhead, silently pouting.

Demyx laughed but quickly covered his mouth when Axel dropped his grin and narrowed his eyes at him. Demyx watched Roxas continue to glare at Axel, and watched Axel stick his tongue out at Roxas. He cracked a toothy grin, making Axel raise an eyebrow.

"You guys are acting like a couple." Demyx stated happily, his head tilting to the side cutely and pursed his lips. Roxas switched his glare to the floor, face flushing for a different reason. Axel smirked at Roxas, reveling in the hearty blush that spread itself across his blonds face. He chuckled and grinned a look at Demyx. Demyx's jaw dropped, adorably of course.

"You guys-, are-, and I-, that y-you-, but we-" Demyx stuttered, a tomato red blush sweeping itself across his cheeks and his ears. He looked like he was choking on something. Axel thought that maybe he was angry, but then he saw a tear slid its way down Demyx's face.

"Demyx, what're you-" Axel was cut off in mid-sentence by a sob that came next.

"You guys are together and you didn't even bother to tell me?! Great, _just_great! Now who am I supposed to be with huh?! I'll be all alone now cause you guys will be spending time with each other and poor ol' Demyx will be left all by his lonesome to cuddle with Mr. Ducky!(1)" Demyx ranted, gesticulating wildly, nearly knocking the salt and pepper off the table. Tears slid down and fell upon his aqua shirt, making it darker in splotches. Demyx fought against his self-control to right there and then to have an all out cry-fest. He needed to be strong. Stronger than what he was right now. He knew that there was someone that he could be with, but he didn't think that it would ever happen. And he didn't know that said person was walking that way to where he was at right now.

"Zexion." Axel nodded his head acknowledgment, as the slate-haired man came to a stop behind Demyx, who hadn't realized they had a new addition to their little company. Zexion decided to follow Demyx when he had bounced through the lobby into the dining area. Zexion had his book in his hand and glanced at Demyx, who was mumbling vehemently under his breath.

But Demyx misunderstood Axel's hello.

"No!" He wildly burst out, burying his face in his hands. "Zexion's not like that! It's not like he'd be interested in me anyways. I'm way to... just, not right for him. He's the silent type, like's to sit back and read a good book. Not me. I'm always moving, always so loud and bouncy and... GAH!" Demyx grimaced, "Anyways he probably has a girlfriend," Axel couldn't help but snort, "or something and it's not like it matters that I like him anyways."

Axel leaned back in the booth seat, dragging Roxas along with him. He pulled Roxas against his chest, and rested his chin in the crook of Roxas' neck. Demyx continued ranting. Roxas blushed fiercely when Zexion raised a slender eyebrow and smirked at the two.

"But I mean, so what? I do like him but where has it gotten me? He doesn't even know that I like him! He's always too busy reading or doing some type of experiment with Vexen or whatever! And also, I mean, he'd obviously he'd want to date a smart person, and I'm smart, but not his type of smart!"

"Demyx…" Axel trailed off pitifully, groaning almost at the blonds obliviousness.

"Look at me! I'm not! Well, music wise yeah. But all those complicated big wordy book things that he reads, dude! I looked at those once and I got lost within the first sentence! That was _so_ not cool! I've tried flirting with him and stuff too! Like you know, bringing him coffee sometimes, and I've gotten him a book before on his birthday! I didn't know what the book was about… but still! He smiled and said that he really appreciated my effort to get him something!"

Demyx sighed heavily. A few pieces of his blond hair that had been gelled back fell forward now. His face was a bit red from his ranting and the tears had mostly dried up. His cupped his cheeks and leaned onto the tabletop.

"What should I do guys?" he asked, quite desperate. His blue eyes boring into Axels' own green ones. Pleading for some guidance.

"Well," Axel thought for a moment in his seat, running his hand through Roxas' hair. Roxas pressed back into Axel, lulled into peace with the simple act. Axel smiled briefly down at Roxas and then looked back at Demyx, glancing breifly at Zexion.

Zexion nodded. The two smirked at the same moment.

"Well," Axel drawled out smoothly, looking back at Demyx, "I think we should hear what he has to say about this." Demyx froze, his mouth dropping open in fear. He gave Roxas an 'oh-holy-gaia-please-tell-me-that-he-is-not-right-behind-me' look. Roxas gave him a pity smile.

And this is what Demyx did next. He folded his arms on the table. Hid his face away from everyone. And started to curse brilliantly. Axel sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, keeping the other around Roxas' waist. Zexion stood there for a while. Staring and listening to the little turmoil Demyx was throwing right in front of him to witness.

His torrent blue eyes watched as Demyx's frame shook, whether he was cold or crying more. His hair fell slightly away from his face when he tilted his head at Demyx who had suddenly tried to start banging his head off the table. Zexion sighed and walked around to Demyx's booth seat, sliding right up next to him. The blonde sat back up and scooted close to the wall, unsure of why Zexion was sitting in the same seat he was.

"Demyx." Zexions voice came out like liquid, soft and calm. Demyx stopped trying to bearate himself and listen. "You are being ridiculous. Get a grip on yourself." Demyx flinched, waiting for the anger to take over in Zexions speech. Zexion frowned.

"Demyx, I'm not angry. I don't believe I ever could be at you. And tell me how could I _not_like you for exactly who you are? What kind of asinine fool would I have to be to not know how you feel about me?" Demyx looked at him in disbelief and locked his eyes with Zexion. The latter smiled now, knowing he had his full attention.

"For the very eccentric person you are, _that_is why I love you Demyx."

The world had suddenly come to a stop for Demyx. His breath caught in his throat, his heart strangely still in his chest. He saw the words fall from Zexion's lips, what taught pink lips those were, but he couldn't hear them. Or maybe… He just couldn't believe the truth. Demyx shook his head quickly, like a dog trying to rid itself of fleas.

"No, no, no, no, no." he murmured, drawing his arms close into his chest. His clenched his eyelids shut, shaking his head side to sideslowly, trying to deny what he wanted to believe was true. What his heart wanted to believe was true.

Zexion threw a despairing look towards Axel and Roxas. Axel just nodded his head. Roxas… couldn't stop looking at Demyx. He reminded himself of what he had been when he was so caught up over Axel. He could almost feel the pain held in Demyx's chest like it was his own. Because it was once his own. What you wanted most, it felt like it should be a lie when you really get what you've wanted.

Roxas turned away from his friend and shut his eyes as well. His memory flew at him and he shivered in Axels' arms. The redhead tightened his grip on his blond, pressing the side of his face against Roxas', realizing what he had been thinking of.

"Never again," Axel murmured in Roxas' ear softly, a promise as deep and true as anything. "Never again." Roxas nuzzled tenderly into Axels' chest, humming softly in agreement, forgetting his problems if only for now. Axel gazed down at Roxas, and then switched his gaze back to Zexion who was blatantly staring at them.

Axel cleared his throat obviously, nodding towards Demyx, who had turned himself to face against the wall, still muttering under his breath. Zexion got the hint. His dark blue eyes trailed over Demyx's body, taking in the reaction that was he had incited for the blond. He felt a pang of sadness ring through his heart.

Zexion pushed himself towards the blond and turned Demyx around so they were face to face., ignoring the way that Demyx flinched and froze up. He wrapped his arms around Demyx, forcing them together chest-to-chest. Zexion pressed his cheek against the blonds pale smooth one, his breath drafting over Demyx's ear, making him shiver. He whispered into the shell of his ear, so that only they could hear what Zexion would say. Zexion felt Demyx catch his breath.

"Demyx, I'm not here to hurt you. I can promise you that. I can also promise you that I will be there for you no matter what may happen, no matter where we will go in life, I will want to stay by your side forever and I want to love you and I want to be loved by you too." Zexion sighed, "I've been waiting so long Demyx. _So_long I have wanted to tell you that I was in love with you. That I've taken our friendship for granted much more with than I should have." Zexion nuzzled Demyx's cheek with his nose and felt him shiver lightly.

"Will you allow me to stay by your side Demyx? Through whatever may happen, no matter how the world may change, we would stay together because I wouldn't want to have it be any other way."

Zexion pulled his face away from Demyx's cheek, he could've sworn he heard Demyx whine at the lost contact, and faced Demyx directly making his nose touch the blonds. He waited patiently until Demyx opened his eyes and stared into his own blue depths. Demyx's lips trembled and he could feel another onslaught of tears making its way to him.

"Yes." His barely whispered word left his lips. And that was all Zexion needed. He pushed forward and met Demyx's tear stained lips with his own. Demyx pushed back into the kiss happily, as far as Zexion could tell, laughing pitifully into the kiss.

He tasted like sadness, like the sea. But also of new beginnings that maybe none of them were ready for. But he figured, as long as they had each other, they'd be fine. Because after all, love conquers all right?

* * *

(1) When I was about 8 I had gotten a stuffed duck animal from somewhere and I named it Mr. Duck. He was blue :D

Again, AGAIN, I repeat my apologies for being so late with this. It was _very_ unfair, and I really hope that you loved this chapter C:

_Nothing says 'I love you' like a Free U.S. Continental Breakfast (read&review&thanks),  
Peachi Bunni_


	6. When They're All You've Ever Wanted

_**A/N: All right. I've done my best and fixed what I wanted in this :) I may have the next one out... ehh, I'd give it at least 2 weeks. I have my midterm the 22nd and then another test the Wednesday after it. I got Microsoft Office and everything is fine and dandy now :D**_

"Talking."

'Phrases or such!'.

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasized Words_

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. DEMYX & ZEXION as well in this chapter, because I think it's cute (and so do a lot of people who like/love this fic). Some cheesy lines from Twilight, which I also don't own.**

**_Last Chapter..._**

_"Will you allow me to stay by your side Demyx? Through whatever may happen, no matter how the world may change, we would stay together because I wouldn't want to have it be any other way."_

_Zexion pulled his face away from Demyx's cheek, he could've sworn he heard Demyx whine at the lost contact, and faced Demyx directly making his nose touch the blonds. He waited patiently until Demyx opened his eyes and stared into his own blue depths. Demyx's lips trembled and he could feel another onslaught of tears making its way to him._

_"Yes." His barely whispered word left his lips. And that was all Zexion needed. He pushed forward and met Demyx's tear stained lips with his own. Demyx pushed back into the kiss happily, as far as Zexion could tell, laughing pitifully into the kiss._

_He tasted like sadness, like the sea. But also of new beginnings that maybe none of them were ready for. But he figured, as long as they had each other, they'd be fine. Because after all, love conquers all right?_

_**Now on with the chapter…**_

They pulled away from each other slowly, assessing how the other might react. Demyx held his eyes shut barely, like in the first step of sleep. Brain switching in-between reality and dreaming. He wasn't too keen on opening his eyes and finding an irate Zexion in his grasp… pretty much literally. But he eased his eyes open when he felt a hand cup his cheek, stroking the skin softly. Demyx stared right into Zexion's own eyes. He saw himself sinking into the depths of Zexions blue eyes. He felt a blush paint his cheeks and glanced away from the gaze.

"Demyx…" Zexion barely murmured the blonds' name, his own faint blush coloring his cheeks. He lightly pulled Demyx's chin back towards himself. Demyx's eyes flitted back to Zexion's, and his face flushed more. "I've resisted as long as I can without looking at you. Please don't hide your face." Demyx quietly muttered words of agreement and pushed forward onto Zexion lips again. Their lips meshed together softly and Demyx sighed in content as Zexion wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Axel chuckled silently to himself while watching this new display of affection before his eyes. He tilted his view down to Roxas who was almost mesmerized by the two sitting across from them. Axel lent down and whispered into his blond's ear.

"It's not nice to stare Rox."

Roxas huffed dramatically and tilted his head back to look into Axel's eyes. The air seemed to stop around them as Axel looked down at him. He quickly bent over and swooped down upon Roxas' waiting lips. Roxas responded happily, pushing his lips against the other pair, tingling as he did. Axel's tongue darted out and traced the outline of Roxas' lips. He gasped at the sudden sensation and Axel dove his tongue into the now open mouth below him. Axel licked and nipped at everything he could reach in Roxas' mouth. His tongue lapping at Roxas' own to bring it into play. Roxas lightly moaned at the sensation of Axel's muscle brushing against his own.

Axel felt shivers slide down his spine. He licked Roxas' lips a last time, agonizingly slowly before he pulled away slowly, opening his eyes. Roxas leaned on him; hair slightly mussed up and face red, lips swollen from their kissing and eyes glazed over with something akin to lust.

His breath caught in his throat as Roxas murmured his name with a smile on his face. Axel sighed contentedly and saw Demyx and Zexion watching them, both with smiles on their faces, even though one was bigger than the others.

"You two are so cute!" Demyx half-squealed at them, making Roxas glance over at him.

"And so are you and Zexion," Roxas quipped. Demyx blushed and began stuttering incoherently. Axel chuckled and Zexion, gathering his dignity that he was sure he still held, slid out of the booth. He held his pale hand out to Demyx, who stopped babbling and shyly took it. Roxas laughed and Demyx threw a half-assed glare at him before Zexion tugged him out of the booth.

Their fingers laced together as Zexion led them away and out of the restaurant and to who knows where. Zexions gave a little wave before they turned the corner and couldn't be seen. Axel chuckled again, in an almost disbelieving tone, before he looked down at Roxas with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Roxas asked apprehensively, eying the smirk on Axel's lips. He only smiled sweetly and ran his fingers through Roxas' hair.

"Time to eat and get better," Axel said, grabbing one of the menus that had lain forgotten on the table.

"Eat," Roxas said, rolling his eyes smiling albeit, "_Riiight_."

_Later…_

Roxas had fallen asleep on his bed back up in their hotel room when they had finished eating downstairs. Well, actually he had fallen asleep basically right after they ate, Roxas eating some blueberry muffins and eggs and Axel having some wedding soup and an Italian hoagie. You couldn't blame him either, stuffed to the brim with warm egg and muffin-y goodness. Though he felt a bit guilty that Axel had to carry him again.

Axel didn't mind carrying Roxas upstairs again; the blond was well worth it and light as a feather regardless. He laid Roxas down softly on to his bed, and tucked him under the blankets gently, watching Roxas' face for any signs of discomfort. Roxas snuggled into the thick blankets and mewled, making Axel smirk at how cute the blond was.

He watched Roxas snuggle for a few for minutes before backing out of the room, shutting the door behind him silently. He smiled pleasantly to himself and walked over to the couch, collapsing back into the cushions and pillows adorning it.

It was late in the afternoon now, they had spent most of their time with small talk between themselves. In a few hours and the sun would sink beneath the horizon and it would become dark. Axel rubbed his eyes and yawned into a pillow. The living room, or main area, whatever you wanted to call it, was glowing red, thanks to the curtains in front of the balcony windows. He felt his body being pulled into the dark realms of sleep and he couldn't be more obliged than to be pulled right in.

It was dark in his room when Roxas opened his eyes, there were no windows in his room to let him guesstimate the time. He blinked sleepily and tried snuggling back into the warm blankets to fall asleep again. He turned his position and cuddled a pillow to his stomach. He counted sheep, sang lullabies to himself, thought of falling asleep but nothing was working.

He just _couldn't_ fall back asleep.

"Axel?" he whispered into the dark, "Are you there?" Only silence greeted his question making him feel dejected. He blindly felt by the side of the bed for the lamp. Almost knocking something of the bed stand, he clicked it on. Light flooded the room and blinded Roxas for a moment. He frowned when he saw the redhead wasn't anywhere in the room. He grasped one of the blankets and a pillow, tugging it with him off the bed. Roxas draped the blanket around him like a coat and dragged the pillow along the floor with him.

The door creaked open as he turned the doorknob and pushed it open. It was dark everywhere else too except for the sunset light that was trickling in through the curtains. He took his time walking through the dark, making sure not to trip over anything.

In the living room he saw the form of Axel sleeping on the black couch. Roxas walked over closer to it and examined Axel's face. His features were calm, the tattoos under his eyes still clearly visible in the dimmed light, and his mouth slightly open with small breaths coming out every so often.

Roxas reached out and a few fingers down the side of Axel's face. The redhead sighed at the soft touch and a small smile lit upon his sleeping face. Roxas smiled as well unable to contain this feeling that swept through his stomach when he saw the sweet smile on his face. The blond thought something over his in head as he stood there in front of Axel. Roxas sighed, giving in to the thoughts running through his mind. He dropped the pillow on the floor and crawled in front of Axel on the couch, his back facing Axel's chest. Then he threw the blanket over the both of them and snuggled into the blanket.

He froze a moment later though when Axels arm wormed around Roxas' waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Lips ascended upon his neck in a light kiss and another Roxas both heard and felt the sigh that ghosted over the back of his neck.

"You're really sweet you know?" Axel said softly. Roxas blushed and put his hand over Axels that was around his waist. Axel entwined their fingers together and kissed Roxas' neck again.

"I'm not really," Roxas mumbled as Axel ran his finger through his golden locks.

"Oh hush," Axel scorned lightly, nuzzling the soft hair at the base of Roxas' neck. He smelled like vanilla and Axel took a breath of it in, "You are _too_ sweet. That's one of the reason why I love you Rox." He rested his chin on the top of Roxas' head, yawning.

"Really?" Roxas asked, his eyebrows rising in question. Axel hummed and pulled him in closer to his chest as his answer. Roxas chuckled and squeezed their fingers a little bit, getting a reply squeeze back from Axel.

He sighed and closed his eyes, ready to let sleep come to him, much happier in this position to fall asleep in. He felt Axel sigh and his breath move the hairs on the top of his head. Roxas was about to fall asleep before a thought crossed his mind.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?" The reply was sleepy, but aware of what Roxas was saying.

"I love you." Axel almost laughed at the cute little statement from the blond, but decided to be serious about it.

"I'll love you always Roxas." Roxas smiled and let out a content sigh before he let the land of dreams overtake him and Axel.

The night wasn't of much consequence. Neither Roxas nor Axel woke from their sleep… but that doesn't mean they didn't move. Axel woke the next morning with the faint light of day bleeding through the curtains. He groaned and tried to stretch his muscles, but found he wasn't quite capable of doing that thanks to his special little blond on his chest.

Roxas' face lay on Axel's chest, their legs entwined together. His hair was smoothed down, stuck to his forehead, making him look even more adorable. His breathing was barely definable, his face void of any stress that may have been there from yesterday.

Axel mentally stored this Roxas into his memory bank, loving how Roxas looked so innocent in this moment. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the small of Roxas' back, pulling their faces closer together. He brought a light kiss on Roxas' lips, pulling away and just watching his boyfriends face.

He memorized the faint freckles lighted upon his cheeks, the plumpness of his cheeks as well. His ears were perfect size and his hair had faint streaks of light brown throughout it. Roxas' neck was pale and unmarked. His nose was adorable and lips full, plump, and pink.

"Beautiful," Axel whispered, his breath ghosting over Roxas' ear, causing a minuscule shiver in the blond. Roxas let out a girlish yawn, a purr almost, and fluttered his eyes open. He noticed faintly that they had, a-hem, _changed_ their positions while sleeping. But it was nice.

Roxas saw that Axel was watching him, and looked right back into those green eyes. He couldn't help but return the small smile that was present on his face. Axel kept looking at him and Roxas began to worry, getting a little self-conscious.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He went to pull away, determined to look in a mirror to examine himself but Axel held him down to his chest. The redhead growled, causing Roxas to stop and look back up at him.

"What?" he demanded, obviously confused, with a frown falling upon his lips.

Axel arched his neck forward and began leading kisses down Roxas' jaw. In between the kisses he growled out words.

"Don't EVER. Think something. Is wrong. With you." He pressed his lips finally to Roxas' own and nuzzled their noses together. Roxas blushed heartily and shook his head. Axel mentally sighed.

"Roxas." He caught his blond's attention fully, blue eyes locking with green. Roxas couldn't control the blush that crept across his cheeks. "You are _amazing_. You're something I never though I would be able to have because you are so _magnificent_ compared to me. If I could choose to say something cheesy it's be that comparing you to me is like comparing beauty to the beast."

"Hrm," Roxas growled this time, some anger seeping into his voice. "And what makes you think yourself inferior? You are ridiculously amazing too. No one in this world could compare to the joy that you've brought me. You've made me so happy, you've _always_ made me happy, and to think that this is only the beginning of a very long road for us... I don't know if I'll be good enough though…" he trailed off. Axel smirked.

"Then we'll just have to agree to disagree then." Roxas sighed and let the same smile creep onto his face. Axel added on to let his boyfriend know, "You _are_ beautiful you know?"

Roxas blushed.

* * *

**_So there it is. All fixed to my liking! YES! I'll get right on Chapter 7, because as I was diving into my fanfiction folder I have on my desktop, it seems like i had written another chapter and a half... But more than likely they're just musings. But I'll get something out and that will be the final installment of Hot In Here. :O_**

**_I know I've more than likely mentioned Minikimii and her fic "Call Me" before, but SERIOUSLY! I love it, and I am more than willing to bet you'll love it too :) _**

**_Oh jeez, so much cheese! :D But I know you love it! I lessthan3 you allll, (read&review&thanks),  
_****_Peachi Bunni_**


	7. When You'll Live Forever

**A/N: HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!! -hears crowd cheering- I can't believe I've come so far -holds back tears- I'd just like to thank the people who made computers possible, because without them I wouldn't be able to read all the fantastic fanfic's out there, and I'd like to thank Ghandi, because he was amazing and-**

**Random Kayne West Appearance "IT'S ALL RIGHT, AND I'M GONNA LET YOU FINISH, BUT BEYONCE HAD THE BEST FIC OF ALL TIME!"**

**Okay, that was realllly lame of me XD;; But I am FOUR SRS! Way, totally 100 + 10% SRS! LAST CHAPTER TIME! Mannnnn, I am so pumped! And it seems when I was actually able to open the file, it was only 600 and some odd words, so it left a lot of room for me to write fresh! :D It smells like pancakes in the morning, which is LOVE. Anyways, oh man, I can't believe I'm actually done with this story! 8O**

**Regardless, I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. You can continue to watch me, (as an author, not this story) because I will still continue to write and get my other fics done. 8) I hope you do! LOVELOVELOVEEEE! Enjoy!**

"Talking."

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasized Words_

**DISCLAIMER: I no own, you no sue. AKUROKU And sorry for the short update/finish :C**

**_Last Chapter..._**

_"Hrm," Roxas growled this time, some anger seeping into his voice. "And what makes you think yourself inferior? You are ridiculously amazing too. No one in this world could compare to the joy that you've brought me. You've made me so happy, you've always made me happy, and to think that this is only the beginning of a very long road for us... I don't know if I'll be good enough though…" he trailed off. Axel smirked._

_"Then we'll just have to agree to disagree then." Roxas sighed and let the same smile creep onto his face. Axel added on to let his boyfriend know, "You are beautiful you know?"_

_Roxas blushed._

_**Now on with the chapter…**_

Roxas didn't really think it was possible. He meant, being with Axel and all… it was the thing he had most wanted in life (college and everything didn't feel as important) and the thing he had been afraid to reach out and grab it. He wondered whether he deserved Axel. Probably not. But he was happy pretending he did. And he would be there for Axel as long as Axel would continue to want him.

Whatever had brought them together, it had to be good. Right?

It wasn't surprising that after they had woken up Roxas felt completely drained. He wished he could say that he felt better, or relaxed, but he didn't. He felt tense and uptight. His stomach was turning itself inside out and his mind was taking a nice long trip. Why though? Well… Let Roxas put things in a better order for you. His thoughts weren't very pleasant. This is how it went. Now that he had someone to lose, something irreplaceable in his life, he was afraid of losing it. Whether it was Axel finding another person to love, him being killed someway somehow, he was afraid. And it wasn't like he knew what Axel was thinking at all times…

Sometimes life would be better if one could read minds.

As morose as his thinking was, at the same time he didn't want Axel worrying about him. Roxas would never want anyone other than him; he couldn't imagine himself with someone else. If he wasn't the best, Roxas didn't care, Axel was the only one Roxas would accept. His one and only. And he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't the best for Axel, refusing to believe that Axel would ever leave him, but unable to throw all doubt out the window. It was a tad bit difficult to worry about someone without letting them worry about you… Oh what a web he weaved.

It wasn't that being gay was the problem. No, that wasn't it. It bothered him very little to know that people don't accept it everywhere and that most people think something is mentally wrong with you if you would ever think of being such. Roxas had just never been interested in girls. They were very backstabbing, lying, and (let's face it) bitchy. Though Kairi and Namine weren't. But two girls don't count for the entire population.

Roxas was content to lie on the couch, Axel's arms wrapped around him, his fingers playing with the rim of Roxas' pants, his breath sending chills down the blonds spine. Yeah, he was definitely fine with this. Another thought flittered across his mind. He was having plenty of those already this morning. No surprise there. But this was another important piece of it. He _knew_ that there was nothing he had that could _hold_ Axel. Roxas didn't think he was very special, a little weird and out there a lot of times, easily amused by simple things, but nothing really important. He wasn't incredibly stunning or gorgeous, he was average. He was just plain and simple Roxas.

Axel's face twitched in annoyance while Roxas was in his reveire, snapping him out of his thoughts. Apparently something crossed his face and Axel had his own reaction to it. He had forgot the redhead was watching him.

'_Wonder what he saw…_' Roxas timidly thought. He was surprised when arms wrapped tighter around Roxas' waist, crushing him to the redhead. Axel buried his face into Roxas' hair and he felt the redhead take his smell in. Roxas shivered in the grasp. Heat rushed to his face, and his eyes fluttered at the sensation that was leaping in his chest.

"It sucks for me when I don't know what you're thinking Rox," Axel stated, his warm breath ghosting over Roxas's scalp. He took another breath. "What's bugging you so bad?" Roxas winced. See what he meant? It's hard to worry when someone can read you. He stayed quiet as he traced random patterns over Axel's shirt. He traced a heart, moving his finger as if he was writing their names inside of it.

"I love you," Roxas murmured, "I always will, you know." He felt bad that he couldn't say what was on his mind, because he knew what Axel would say. He would try to banish his silly fears and worries. But Roxas still would worry.

"I love you too Roxas," Axel mimed back to him, pulling a grin up to his lips.

**The End.**

* * *

**Annnnd such an anticlimatic ending OTL But regardless, I got it done :) I was in a much happier writing mood a coupld of days ago, and that's really when I should've finished this, because for you guys, it would've been at least a page longer. But I've just had a BLERGH day. Midterms. They'll do that to you. Anyways~**

**THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND SO LOOOONG! :) I love you guys, truly, thank you**

_Am I mad? I'm afraid so, you're absolutely bonkers! But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are (read&review&thanks),  
Peachi Bunni_


End file.
